Sudden Sno
by Yeoj
Summary: When a new Xiaolin Dragon appears, will the group be torn over it?  Or will they just accept her?  Is she even truly on their side?  Rai x Kimiko   Rai x OC
1. Sudden Sno

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Ms. Hui does. **

----------------------------------------

Raimundo, along with the other three dragons, sat with Master Fung in the temple. "C'mon dude! Just tell us what we're her for so we can go already!" Rai put his hands behind his head to indicate boredom.

"Patience is a virtue young dragon of the wind." Master Fung said calmly.

"Yeah, I know, I just grow tired of waiting. Can't you just tell us what we are here for anyways?" He sighed, knowing Master Fung would never tell them. He looked to his right and there sat Kimiko. Rai thought she was beautiful, and that way she used her element, just seemed so, so gracious to him. On his left, Rai saw Omi. The one he constantly corrected and played tricks on. Further past Omi sat Clay, the big Texas dude. He thought Clay talked funny, but everyone was just so great. Living in the temple was the life.

Foot steps were heard outside in the hallway by everyone in the temple. But as soon as they were heard, they stopped. Then, as if by a ghost, the door to the temple opened, revealing a girl on her knees. Her hair was pure white, and it flowed down to the ground. The very end of it was held in a purple tie. Her body had a slight tan, and she also wore a white robe, almost identical to Kimiko's.

"Welcome," Master Fung said, "you may come in."

The girl slowly got up, and it was obvious how long her hair actually was. She walked in and sat between Kimiko and Raimundo. "Thank you for letting me come here Master." She gave a small but noticeable bow.

"It is no problem at all. Now young dragons, you may go and meet your newest member." Master Fung stood up and went to his own room, making a remark to the Dojo around and on his shoulders, "May they all get along."

"So then…" Raimundo started, "what's your name?"

"My name is Sno." The silky voice replied with almost no emotion.

----------------------------------

**Yeah, so it's kinda short...Oh well, this is just meeting Sno. What will happen next time in...Sudden Sno?!**

**Review please:)**


	2. Denshii's Perfume

**You must review first to go any further, just kidding! Please continue!**

**I don't own XS, Ms. Hui does!! I own Sno though!!**

--------------------------------------------------

Sno was scared by the questions that surrounded her. "Let's go to the rooms and talk." Sno walked towards where her room was now placed. "Now, who's first?"

Raimundo raised his hand in the air, "What's your name again, and how old are you?"

Sno and the other monks raised and eyebrow at that. "I'm Sno, that's S-N-O Sno. And I'm 15 like you and Clay."

Omi then impatiently asked, "If you are here, then what is your element? What are you the dragon of?"

"I'm the dragon of snow Omi, if it wasn't obvious enough." Sno laughed along with the other monks about how obvious it was.

"So pardner, I'd reckon you know how to tangle, that is use Shen Gong Wu?" Clay asked tipping his hat.

"Yes, I do know how to use them, in fact…" Sno pulled something out of her bag. "I've brought this Shen Gong Wu." She held up the Denshii Bunny for them to see. "I should probably bring it to Master Fung." Sno had said, looking at Rai.

"No! I will do it!" Omi hopped from his place to quickly snatch the Shen Gong Wu, but Sno moved like a cat and pulled her hand out of the way, causing Omi to crash to the floor and the other three to start laughing. "We all go together," she said, slowly walking by Raimundo, letting him catch the subtle scent of her perfume. She saw his face go soft and she smirked. Moving into the Shen Gong Wu vault, Sno handed master Fung the Denshii Bunny.

"How'd you find this?" Dojo asked amazed.

"Well, I've just always had it, y'know?" Sno smiled and bowed to Master Fung as she looked out the window. Sunset, time for bed. Sno left the vault expressionless; that was one thing she was good at hiding or faking her feelings. 'Well, nice meeting you guys, see you tomorrow." Sno ducked into her part, it was in-between Raimundo's and Kimiko's.

_I sure do hope no one here snores, but then, cow-pokey might snore... That Omi sure is a laugh. He seems to want to be the leader of everyone, but he is so small, so I dunno. Kimiko. She seems like a hot head to me. She is the only other girl here though…guess I better be her friend. And Raimundo… _With minty fresh breath, she sighed and fell asleep.

---------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be really short: a small diary passage in Sno's journal. Sorry, stick with me and please review!!**


	3. Hey Diary

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I own Sno!!!**

----------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

It's me Sno, obviously. It's morning, and I've woken up before everyone else. I'm here at the Xiaolin Temple. I'll tell a little about everyone. First there's Dojo, our talking dragon. He can sense Shen Gong Wu, which can be very helpful. Next, there's Master Fung. HE seems nice so far, but the other kids have told me that he can be stiff and even mean. He has a mustache and is balding on top of his head. Now, about the other kids. The youngest is plainly Omi. He has a big circular head and it's kind of funny. He probably wants to be the leader, but I think he's way too childish. Next is Clay. He's 15 like me, and from Texas. He does have a strong accent. Not much to say but he actually does look like a cowboy. He has blonde hair too. Kimiko, ah! Another girl, it would feel weird being the only one to me. She has black hair in two pigtails but I think it would look cuter in one pony tail behind her. I think she's 14. Fire seems to be her element. Next is, sigh, well, diary, Raimundo. I do think he's very cute. I may have a chance with him. Yesterday I know he was impressed with me. Hope I won't have to fight anyone for him. Like Kimiko.

Well diary, 'till next time,

Sno.

----------------------------

**Sorry, everything is short, but hey, it's easier to read. Hope you guys continue reading, and please please please, don't make me beg you, review me!!!!**


End file.
